Riaso Xilond
Riaso Wolf is an experimental Hero. History Similarly to most other heroes, Wolf was created in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. Prior to his construction, however, Akiyama Makuro attempted an experiment to combine a Hero Core with wolf DNA. The experiment worked and Riaso was successfully created, given the surname "Wolf:. He was trained in using his abilities. Later he was assigned to Delta 47. Early missions Rookie In Riaso's second mission, he travelled with the Delta 47 team leader Sam Armor to Lemus 2 where they found and fought the villain Tosheld. In the end, Riaso failed to hero-cuff him, so later, Riaso trained on the simulation of him fighting Tosheld. Then a hero told him to not train too much. Later on, Tosheld was located again, so Riaso went to Tanker Station 22 with Sam and Tiffany. The trio fought Tosheld, but Tiffany Roboxis was injured and Tosheld was finally captured and brought to the Hero Factory. When Riaso's use his Wolf power for the first time, people from the Hero Factory began to hear about it. People like Bulk, Stringer, and Evo. Bulk ask Sam armor if he can take Riaso on some of his missions. His second mission, along with Bulk and Evo, was to save workers from Koelak and Jetbug but they save the worker and captured Koelak but Jetbug escape. After that Riaso and Bulk very good friends. When Sam died, Riaso stopped with his lazy behavior, and became the leader of the Delta 47 Team. But he realized with Sam gone there were only 2 people on the team: Tiffany and himself. Fortunately, a hero by the name of Nova Cole requested to join. Cole showed them how good he was and joined the team. Riaso's first mission with Cole was to capture two Villains on the planet Pantus 7. They captured the villains and brought to the Hero Factory with great success. As a 2.0 hero, Riaso was sent to train two rookies: Mike Zero and Alex Hunter. Occasionally, he would train them lazily, but he eventually got them ready for future missions. Riaso gave them their first training missions (which was to get him pizza). His second training for them was a rescue mission is to save four professors from elite villains. After their first missions, Alex wanted to join his team and was accepted. As a 3.0 hero, Riaso and his team were sent to Quatros with three other team members with the task of guarding the Quaza, but were attacked by General Grovoelos. They almost died, and Grovoelos escape Hunt for Sam Killer At Mekron City, he was attacked by the same assassin that killed his old team leader. He gave chase, but he was shot in the knee. Later he tried finding out who the guy was and trained. His friends helped him by fighting, but Riaso didn't train to much. He hunted down the killer from Makuhero City to Quatros. Later he found the killer and fought him. He captured and brought him to the Hero Factory but considered if he should have killed him instead. Breakout During the Breakout, Riaso was sent to Quatros with Alex Hunter to find and capture the Witch Doctor and Red Deadly Skull. When they found and captured the Witch Doctor there was no sign of Red. When Alex was about to call the Hero Factory, Riaso saved Alex by using his Tank Arm as a shield from Red's blast. He ran after Red, when Tiffany and Cole arrived, Alex told them what going on. Cole ran to Riaso before it was too late, and told Riaso not to kill Red because if he did his anger will make him like Von Nebula and other ex-heroes. Equipment 1.0 Form *Riaso wielded a Metal Sphere Shooter. His helmet contained a camera, speakers, and a communicator. 2.0 Form *Riaso wielded a Lightning Blaster and two Green Fire Battle Swords. His helmet is equipped with a communicator and a light. 3.0 Form *Riaso wore Pneumatic Pincers on his left hand. His helmet was the same as his 2.0 form. In the update he wielded a Wolfclaw and his helmet was shaped like a wolf head. 4.0 Form *Riaso in his 4.0 wielded a Plasma Gun enhanced by his Tank Arm and have a update on his two Green Fire Battle Swords. Stats SAM 0727.JPG|hero SAM 0721.JPG|1.0 SAM 0722.JPG|2.0 SAM_1005.JPG|3.0 Updated SAM 0720.jpg|4.0 SAM_0729.JPG|Battle Damage SAM_0736.JPG|XL Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:2012 Category:Green Heroes Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Hero Factory XL Category:Delta 47 Category:Purple Hero Category:User:ShadowWolfHount Category:Articles Under Construction